User blog:JessicaFin23/Ever After High Character Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of Ever After High. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Apple White *This is How We Do by Katy Perry *Blank Space by Taylor Swift *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Paradise by Coldplay *Popular Song by Ariana Grande ft. MIKA *I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink Alistair Wonderland *Wonderland by Natalia Kills *Centuries by Fall Out Boy *She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer *Wonderland by Taylor Swift Ashlynn Ella *Love Story by Taylor Swift *Human by Christina Perri *Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding *Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato *Some Girls by Nenna Yvonne *Daylight by Maroon 5 *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes Blondie Lockes *Blonde by Bridget Mendler *Birthday by Katy Perry *Come & Get It by Selena Gomez *Acapella by Karmin *Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez *Happy by Pharrell Williams *Gold by Owl City *Who I Am by Natasha Bedingfield Briar Beauty *Die Young by Ke$ha *Party Shaker by R.I.O *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *Grenade by Bruno Mars *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO Bunny Blanc *White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane *Umbrella by All Time Low *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Love Somebody by Maroon 5 *What Are You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani C.A. Cupid *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez *Love Me by Katy Perry *Invisible by Taylor Swift *Blank Space by Taylor Swift *I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *That Girl by Avery *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift Cedar Wood *Knock on Wood by Anii Stewart *This is Me by Demi Lovato *Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler *Bailando by Enrique Inglesias *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Calling a Friend by A Friend in London *Boom Clap by Charli XCX Cerise Hood *Marry the Night by Lady Gaga *Spiritual by Katy Perry *Postcard by Bridget Mendler *Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson *Animals by Maroon 5 *Wildfire by Timoteij *Habits by Tove Lo *Secrets by Mary Lambert *She Wolf by Shakira Daring Charming *Mirrors by Justin Timberlake *Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler *Popular Song by MIKA *Womanizer by Britney Spears Darling Charming *Do It Like a Dude by Jessie J *I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry *Young Blood by Bea Miller Dexter Charming *Story of My Life by One Direction *Unconditionally by Katy Perry *Wonder by Adventure Club *Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner *Cool Kids by Echosmith Duchess Swan *All I Want Is Everything by Victoria Justice *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Selfie by The Chainsmokes *Fame by Irene Cara *I Don't Care by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX *Star's Dance by Selena Gomez *I Want It All by Ashley Tisdale *Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen *Somebody To You by The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato Faybelle Thorn *I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy *I Hate The Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment *Naturally by Selena Gomez *So What by Pink *Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna Ginger Breadhouse *Birthday by Katy Perry *Mean by Taylor Swift *You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor Holly O'Hair *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Rescue Me by Sabrina Carpenter *Shower by Becky G *Made in the USA by Demi Lovato *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *The Biggest Fangirl by Geek With Me *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars Hunter Huntsman *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *It Will Rain by Bruno Mars *Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Human by The Killers *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Hero by Charlotte Perelli Kitty Cheshire *Smile by Avril Lavigne *Happy by Pharrell Williams *Trouble by Pink *Bad by David Guetta ft. Vassy *Disturbia by Rihanna *Something Bad by Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes *Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne Lizzie Hearts *Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs *This Is How We Do by Katy Perry *You Know You Like It by DJ Snake *Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Royals by Lorde *Air Balloon by Lily Allen Madeline Hatter *Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Tea Party by Kerli *Stolen Dance by Milky Chance *Last Friday Night by Katy Perry *Nice Try by The Beatrix Girls *Upside Down by Ross Lynch *Shake it Off by Taylor Swift Melody Piper *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy *Headphones by Bridget Nicole *Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna Poppy O'Hair *Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez *Firework by Katy Perry *Life of The Party by Shawn Mendes *Girls by Marina and The Diamonds *One And The Same by Demi Lovato ft. Selena Gomez Raven Queen *Royals by Lorde *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Fireproof by One Direction *In The End by Linkin Park *Fight Song by Rachel Platten *Speak Now by Taylor Swift *Wild Hearts by R5 *Part of Me by Katy Perry Rosabella Beauty *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry Category:Blog posts